Perfect Fitting: AmericaxReader
by DetectiveLiane17
Summary: Fluff/Oneshot! (Reference from 'Connected by Wires')


**Perfect Fitting: AmericaxReader**

Another fluff! It's somehow connected to my other story (Connected by Wires)

Feedbacks are Very much appreciated ^^

_Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki, Of course, but i can't promise that I can post within the week. :) It's my birthday this coming Apil 1st so I don't think I'll be around for days. Thank you very much! I hope you can find this note._

* * *

Your eyes sparkled with determination as you continue on making the very first wedding dress that's requested from you. Your hands are doing its magic at the silky white material, adding designs and sequins to every edge. The woman who requested this wedding dress is very fancy-she picked the most fashionable design she saw as she browsed the sketches. You haven't got any good sleep for two weeks just to finish it early.  
You lifted up the dress to see your work. You smiled in content-it's nicely done. Your hands traveled at the bodice, feeling the soft material in your fingertips with your face beaming with pride. Your customer is a head taller than you, with long slim arms and legs; her wavy locks are chocolate brown in color –extending to her waist. She's really beautiful even if she's kind of rude.  
You folded the dress and kept it in a rectangular box, sealing it with a gold colored ribbon with the name of your shop. You kept the dress and waited for your beloved customer to arrive.

"(Name)? Have you finished Ms Jane's request? She's here to pick it up." Your Hungarian co-worker said as she entered the working area. Her hair is tied up in a bun, but she's still wearing your shop's uniform even if her shift will start at the afternoon; you're wearing the same uniform-a midnight blue linen dress which hugs your figure and extends two inches above the knee, it's sleeves reach half your arms; it has light blue collar and a thick white waist clincher.

"Yes, just in time." You answered as you carried the box outside. Elizaveta followed you to the counter to see how your first wedding dress turned out. You saw the woman leaning at the counter while eyeing her red-tainted nails; she's wearing a scowl at her face as she tapped her fingers at the counter.

"Good Morning, Ms Jane!" You said with a smile, trying to change the heavy atmosphere brought by her. About a few seconds of no response you began to feel awkward and decided to get straight to the point. "Uhmm… I already finished the dress." You said, handing out the rectangular box. She held out her slender arms to grab it from you, opening it and pulling out the fit dress which is cut open at the bottom part, made to show a bit of leg while walking. She eyed it for a moment, when you saw her scowl deepened, you began to feel a little uncomfortable.

"I hate it." Your eyes widened as you felt your chest tightening. You gave up a lot of time and energy just to make it perfect, but just like what they say, you can't please everyone. "I won't take it. I'm sorry." She said as she shoved the dress back to the box, leaving as if nothing happened. Once you heard the door slammed close you felt your knees weakened and tears filled your eyes. Elizaveta ran closer to you and began rubbing circles on your back.

"Shh… Don't cry! The dress is beautiful, really!" She said, trying to give you hope. You just cried silently, not letting her hear your sobs but you let your tears flow freely.

"Wow, what a pretty dress!" You heard your Belgian co-worker said. You quickly wiped the tears off your eyes and stood up with the support of Elizaveta. You looked at Belle as she puts the dress in front of her figure with her signature cat-like smile. "It's really beautiful; I think I want to wear something like this when I get married!"

"You still have a long way to go, Belle" You heard Elizaveta said, teasingly. Belle let out a small pout.

"What do you mean by that?" She turned around, still holding the dress, letting it flow as she moved. "Did (Name) made this?"

"Yes, but that spoiled bratty customer said it's ugly."

"What?! It's very beautiful! She must have pretty bad eyesight." You smiled at both of your friends who are now giggling as they mock the previous customer.

"Thank you guys." You let out a grin as both of them looked at you and smiled. "I'm going to do better starting this day." You said. All of your heads turned to the door when you heard the chimes and the glass door swung open.

A faint memory hit you as you saw a young man entered the shop. He's age is around twenty-two, not far from your age. He's wearing a casual unbuttoned polo shirt with a black shirt underneath, a loose pair of jeans and white rubber shoes. His blonde hair is nicely cut and frames his face perfectly, he's wearing black-framed glasses, but it didn't hide those sparkling cerulean eyes. His hands are on his pocket as he walks towards you with a small smile on his face. You saw his eyes dropped at the white dress that Belle's clutching.

"Hey, nice dress, who made this one?" He said, pointing at the dress. Belle and Elizaveta let out a small smug face as they looked at you. You coughed a bit before answering.

"M-me, sir." His eyes stared at your (e/c) orbs, locking you in a spell.

"Then can I request you to make something for me?" He asked, still wearing his smile.

"Of course."

"I would like you to make a good wedding dress…" You felt your heart break a little, you don't know why, maybe because you expected him to be free? "Any design would do, just make a wedding dress that a strong yet proper woman would wear." This time, he said it with a smile.

"I'll make a sketch first!" You said.

"No need, just choose the design you want, you can finish it any time within this month."

He grinned at you. "I don't know her sizes, but you can start without it! We'll just have some adjustments; her height isn't far from yours anyway!" You felt your jaw dropped. How on earth can you make a dress without even knowing the size?

"I-"

"I'll take that as a yes! I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" He grinned once again. "Ms?"

"(Name), (Name) (Last Name)"

"Okay then, Ms (Name), I'm Alfred Jones. I'll be seeing you tomorrow!" He said as he waved goodbye. You just stood there with an eyebrow raised. That man is unbelievable!

"He forgot to sign this form." Elizaveta sighed.

"He might be on a hurry?" Belle continued. You asked a form from Elizaveta, and wrote his name at a blank.

'_no ideas? No sketches? No sizes?'_

"Okay then Mr. Jones; I'm accepting your challenge!" You said, filled with determination.

* * *

You chose the pure white silk as a fabric; you also got some thin brown net-like fabric for some design. According to Mr Jones' description, the one who's wearing the gown is strong yet proper. You want it to be simple yet elegant and beautiful, you don't want to be turned down now.

You started making the bodice; you followed your size since he said that her height is not far from yours. You have a chiffon, A-line of wedding dress with a bit of ruffles and cut edges in your mind. You just hummed as you continued working on your singer sewing machine until you heard the door of your working area swung open. It must be Belle since her shift is at 9am onwards.

"Good timing, Belle, can you hand me the laces above the shelves? Thank you" You said, totally focused at the bodice you're working at. You felt something hard tapped your head. You looked up and grabbed the box of laces that blocked your vision. You stood up in a snap when you noticed that it's not Belle who entered the room. "I'm so sorry Mr Jones, I thought you were Belle!" He chuckled and gave you a thumbs up.

"It's alright! Wow, this room is pretty huge." He said as he roamed around your work room. You gasped when you just remembered the 'rule'. "Mr Jones!-"

"Call me Alfred, it's really awkward when someone call me by my surname." He said as he examines an old notebook that I got from a friend when I was a child. I heard him mumbled something.

"What is that?"

"Oh no, it's nothing!" He said, letting out an awkward laugh.

"Now going back. Customers are not allowed here at the working area." You said, trying to look strict.

"Aww.." He whined. "But I already talked to the manager! He said yes!" He said immediately.

'_Talked to the manager, eh?'_

"Oh.. Okay then." You said, playing along. He just stayed there and talked about things that you didn't even care of. But after a few minutes you found yourself laughing along. He's a good friend after all.

'_His hero demeanor is reminding me of something, I wonder what is that?'_

-  
A week had passed, and everyday even if you kept on reminding him the 'rule', he still insisted on going inside the working area, which didn't bother you at all, you feel comfortable and light around him, anyway. You checked your watch. _9:00_. You sighed and smiled.

3…

2..

1.

"(Name)!"

'_Here he goes.'_

"How many times do I have to tell you, Alfred-"

"That the customer isn't allowed to come inside the working room. Blah blah blah." He continued, imitating you. You gave him a small glare but then both of you burst in laughter. "I told you, I've got the permission of the manager." He whined.

"Okay, okay." You just answered.

"Hey, it's my birthday tomorrow." He said getting closer to you.

"Then advanced happy birthday." You said in a monotone-trying to tease him.

"But it's extra special because it's the fourth of July!"

"So?"

"You're invited to my party, okay? I invited Belle and Lizzie, 5pm, tomorrow. Kay?"

"Sure, sure." You said.

And that goes on your usual routine. You noticed that the dress will be finished sooner than you thought. Which means the working area will become silent again. You just sighed and continued working.

* * *

You came to Alfred's house an hour earlier. You're a very punctual person. You stared at the huge house and gulped before knocking at the door. The door opened and you're welcomed by a man around his twenties, he has this bushy eyebrows and messy blonde hair.

"Oh, hello there. You must be (Name)." He said with a smile. You blushed a bit at the fact that he knows your name. "Come in, love." He seems to be a professional type of person, wearing a white long sleeved shirt and black slacks. When you entered the huge house, you saw Alfred carrying a four years old boy who looks exactly like him.

"(Name)! You're early!" He said as he gets closer to you. "Meet my older brother, Arthur, and my baby brother, Alfred! His second name is different from mine though" You giggled as Arthur smacked him for being too loud.

"Why don't you fix yourself, you git!" Arthur said "I'm sorry about my brother." He apologized to you and you just shook your head.

"Arthur! I guess someone's waiting for your message at the laptop." A man with long blond hair and blue eyes popped out from the stairs. "Oh, who's this beautiful girl over here?" He went closer to you in a flash, leaning closer and closer.

'_Now this is awkward'_

"Francis, you're scaring her." You heard Alfred's serious tone for the first time. His eyebrows are slowly meeting as he glared at the Frenchman.

"Ohonhonhon~ Okay then, I'll be working at the kitchen." He patted Alfred's back before heading to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, (Name), why don't you help me on choosing what to wear?" You nodded as you followed him to his room. You walked past an open room to see Arthur playing a game. Or is it a game?

You went inside Alfred's room, and immediately got irritated when you saw how those tuxedos lie on the bed in a messy way.

"Sorry again about my family." He apologized as he set down his brother on the bean couch.

"It's alright, they're interesting and funny!" You said as you examine the tuxedos. "Are your parents going?"

"No" He said immediately. You froze when you heard the next statement "I mean, our parents died years ago that's why it's only me, Arthur and this mini me. Francis is a childhood friend of Arthur."

"I-I'm sorry about that."

"No, it's alright!"

As you were choosing the right tux for him, he continued on telling you stories. You learned that Arthur is now married to a woman which he met online, and coincidentally happened to belong to the same company, and now if they're at their own business trips they would still talk through 'Hetalove'. You also learned that Arthur and Alfred have different surnames because of his mother marrying another man. You smiled, feeling more comfortable. You let Alfred change as you played with his little brother.

"How do I look?" You blushed as you saw a completely different Alfred. His hair is slicked back, he's wearing a midnight blue, double breasted coat matched with the same color of pants.

"Y-you look fine." You said.

"Big shistwer, why aw you all red?" You blushed harder, matching your simple red dress which extends below your knee, when you heard his brother. Alfred just chuckled. When he accompanied you downstairs, you gave him a small box.

"A present. Happy birthday, Alfred." You said with a smile. You saw him blush a little as he accepted the gift. You stared at him as he opened the box, revealing a small 'mochi' keychain which resembles him, you made it yourself. You smiled as you saw him laughed.

"It's so cute! I love it." You were caught off guard as he kissed your forehead. You backed away immediately with your face completely flushed. "I have to tell you something very important. I'm-"

"Nooo!" Both of you turned when you heard Francis screamed. You ran into the kitchen, only to see him weeping over a bunch of trampled red roses.

"What happened?" You said as you got closer.

"I accidentally dropped these precious roses! Now what should we give to the guests?"  
Arthur came just in time, together with a girl wearing a green dress.

"What on bloody earth happened here?" Arthur cursed.

"Shh.. Captain, calm down." The girl said with a loving smile.

"It's alright, really!" Alfred said, scratching the back of his head.

"Stop that, you're ruining your hair!" You snapped. "I've got an idea; do you have some red silk and a sewing machine?" Arthur stepped closer, his arm wrapped around his wife's waist.

"Yes, love, but what for?"

"Just leave it to me!" You grinned. He led you to an old room with a sewing machine and some cloths. You made some fake roses out of silk. You're a professional at tailoring that's why you were able to finish it a few minutes before the party. Good thing most of the guests are late.

"There, all done!" You said as the whole family helped you arrange the flowers.

"Thank you, (Name)! You're a life saver!" You said as the Frenchman pulled you into a tight hug. He pulled away when he saw Alfred's death glare. "This is the only rose left, and I think you should have it!" He said, giving you a red rose.

"Thank you, Francis." You said, smiling at him.

"What happened to your dress, love?" Arthur said, staring at the hem of your dress.

"Well, I thought that the roses are quite few…"

"I'll take care of that." Mrs Kirkland said. "Follow me."

* * *

The party had started outside. Yet (Name) and Mrs Kirkland haven't stepped a foot outside yet. Alfred and Arthur had been waiting patiently until he heard footsteps getting closer just when the slow music played.

"Oh, hello there gorgeous, care for a dance, my princess?" Arthur said as he bowed like a gentleman in front of his wife. You giggled at the fluffy sight of the lovers getting at the center. Your eyes traveled to the man in front of you. You're wearing a dark blue, figure hugging dress which extends to your knees in a flowy manner, a few skin at the back is exposed. You walked closer as you clutched the rose given by Francis.

"So, how do I look?" You said. You saw him blush but then smiled.

"Beautiful." He grabbed the rose from you and snapped the stem, and placed the flower on your hair. "Uhmm… You want to dance?" You nodded as you let him lead you to the dance floor. The two of you, swaying back and forth as the soft tune played. He's not wearing his glasses so you can look at him straight at the eyes. (e/c) orbs and deep blue eyes locked together in a trance. His right arm wrapped around your waist, and his left hand lifting your delicate hands mid-air. As your bodies get closer, you smell something. Familiar. Both of you danced until the music changed into a fast one. You and Alfred stared at each other with smug look on your faces.

Three..

Two..

One.

Dance.

Both of you danced like your true selves, even Arthur and his wife is dancing. You looked at the side to see your two co-workers dancing, as well. You moved your hips and twirled around, joining the beat. Both of you and Alfred were laughing. A few minutes after both of you sat. Arthur excused the man for a talk. He agreed as you just sat there, with your chin resting on your palm. You never had so much fun before. A few minutes left and the fireworks will be there. You've got the feeling that you want to watch it with the birthday boy so you stood up and searched for him.

_Now where did he go?_

You stood there frozen when you heard a familiar female voice. You turned around to see Alfred and Arthur with serious look on their faces, while that girl… that girl with long brown locks. Ms Jane? No way. Could it be?

'_How could I forget that he already has a fiancé?'_

You felt tears started to form at the corner of your eyes. Why does it hurt? Can someone be in love in a matter of days? Why does it feel like you have met him before? Why… Why is your heart breaking?

_Bang!_

You heard people cheer as the fireworks lit up the sky-bringing red highlight to your sad face. Just when you saw Arthur looked at you with wide eye, you waved your hand and whispered that you have to go. You turned around just before he can tell Alfred. You just ran. Ran away from that place.

* * *

"(Name)?" Alfred's voice echoed at the worker's room. He just received the box which contained the wedding dress earlier this morning. His eyes dropped at the familiar notebook-his old diary wherein he never wrote his name. He never thought that he would meet her coincidentally when he was about to give up. Too bad she forgot. But he'll make her remember.

"Haven't I told you that you're not allowed in here?" A female voice spoke. It's (Name)."And you already got the wedding dress, right?"

"Yes. And haven't I told you that the manager-"

"Stop joking, I am the manager and the owner of this shop." You said. It's not a joke, your grandmother gave you that shop and you decided to leave the corporate life for it. Even though the two worlds are different. You saw Alfred stood there frozen, with a sad look on his face.

"Okay, I'll wait outside, I just want you to adjust the hem of the skirt. She'll definitely trip on that." He said. "5 inches"

"Fine." You said, you decided to appear stricter, but not affected. You finished that dress just when you got home last night. And you are pretty sure that Ms Jane is a head taller than you. But it's alright; you know that she like dresses that's shorter, anyway. You fixed the dress as Alfred waited outside.

"Here, I fixed it." You handed him the box. "You can pay me by cash or by check, it's fine either ways."

"Hmm… Actually I haven't seen her wear this, I hope I'm correct." You raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll pay you after you try this on!" He grinned.

"What?!"

"Or else I won't pay you!"

You growled before grabbing the dress. Surprisingly, it fits you perfectly. You walked outside the room to be welcomed by Alfred wearing a rare, warm smile.

"Okay, happy now? Now I'll change. You pay me. Deal?"

"Wait!" You turned around to face him. Your eyes widened as you heard some familiar words. "_I'll be the strongest hero if you'll be my bride."_ He said those words on one breath with his reddened face and clenched fists. You gasped. Knowing that he's 'him'.

"B-but your fiancé-"

"My brother called the arrangement off. He thought that it would be better for the company, but he told me that his brother is more important." He said. "He's giving me freedom on my twenty-third birthday."

You felt tears moistened your eyes. Not because of sadness, but because of unexplainable happiness. He went closer to your frozen form and whispered more familiar words.

"_I can't give you what the men used to give at the movies, but I think this would do."_ He grabbed your left hand and slid a silver ring at your finger.

"Y-you're still paying me." You said while rubbing the tears off your face. "But yes, I'm willing to make you the strongest hero, Alfred."  
He scooped you up into a tight hug-twirling you around before setting you sown and resting his forehead on yours.

"After a long time, I can finally say this." He looked at you in the eye. "I love you, (Name). I don't want things to be rushed between the two of us, so for now, can you be my girlfriend?"

"I already agreed on marrying you, so why not." Both of you laughed. "I love you, too."

* * *

"_(Name)! I'll be the strongest hero if you'll be my bride!" The young blonde man, wearing a red curtain as a cape shouted from the top of the tree. His brother is searching for him, yet he dragged his playmate to a place before she leave._

_"Of course!" The young girl replied. Alfred jumped from the tree and went closer to her._

_"I can't give you what the men used to give at the movies, but I think this would do." He opened a ring pop from a wrapper and slid it on (Name's) finger."We'll meet again, right?"_

_"Definitely…"_

_"Because I believe that first love never dies."_


End file.
